To Love, To Hate
by Angel Reaper
Summary: (1-shot, MM) Um, a short ficcy about how Malik feels about his yami, Marik, and some of the stuff they do. cough dirty stuff cough R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh sadly...if I did, Marik and Malik would be left alone in a room for days and then I would tape their actions on a hidden camera...*smirks*  
  
Diane: *whacks AR* Hentai...  
  
AR: *rolls eyes* For the last time, I ain't a hentai, I'm just your average yaoi author who just wrote her first lemon in her biggest story so far. Anyway, here's a 1-shot M/M ficcy that I'm sure you'll all like, or hate. It doesn't matter, as long as u review!!  
  
(Warning: Some references to lemons here and there, but thats it. I'm trying to cut back on thinking about lemons, read a disgusting one this week *shudders* And it's burned into my mind)  
  
~!@#$%^&*)(_+~!@#$%^&*)(_+  
  
~ Malik's POV ~  
  
Tall slim figure...gleaming blonde hair that refuses to lie down...deep purple eyes that are always half-lidded and hypnotic...soft lips that are always smirking and reddened with MY blood. Why do you do this to me? Why is it that sometimes I think of you, my heart flutters and I feel warm? I should be hating you, despising you for what you've done.  
  
Ever since you've entered my life, you have tried to destroy my family, my only friend, and my life. You killed my father, that bastard that tattooed the Pharoah's memory onto my back with a flaming knife. Never liked him anyway....you constantly try to kill my only friend Odion, the only person that can contain you. And then you try to kill me sometimes, for reasons unknown.  
  
Then why do you appear sometimes, and roughly capture my lips in a heated kiss? Why do you whisper sweet nothings in my ear, and boldly stick your tongue in? Why do you push me onto a bed, and "play around" with me for hours? Is that all I am? A little toy for you to play with until you get bored?  
  
I hope not.  
  
I'm so confused about how I feel about you. I hate what you've done, but I love what you do to me. Maybe it's the insane part of my brain that's telling me this, I can never be sure.  
  
While I'm wondering about all of this I drift off to sleep. It would be nice to say that I never dream about you, that all I dream about is how to make the Pharoah suffer. But no, that would be another lie.  
  
I do dream of you, my yami. Damn it, I dream of you every night. Some dreams are about the torture you put me through, some others are about you actually being romantic and charming. I laugh at those when I wake up, because I know you'll never be like that. And then there are those that are just plain erotic, and those are oddly my favorite type of dreams. It's only happened few times though, and I doubt that I will have any more.  
  
This dream that I'm having now, it's not bad. I'm just sitting in your lap, and your arms are loosely wrapped around me. You're idly playing with my hair, tucking a strand or two behind my ear. It's rather nice actally, and slowly I let my guard down. What could possibly happen now?  
  
"This," I hear a voice hiss, your voice.  
  
I cried out as you bite hard into my shoulder, drawing tiny droplets of blood. You lick them up slowly, one arm gripped tightly around me and the other isn't hesitant about undoing my fly and reaching for my groin. Ooooh Ra.... Damn it, knew I shouldn't of worn leather pants.  
  
I want to fight back a moan as your fingertips start teasing me, but what's the use in holding back something that feels so good?  
  
Some how my pants slid down further, and your hand finds it's way to my inner thighs, one of my more sensitive spots. Another moan escapes my lips, and I can feel you smirk. I'm probably were you want me, but I don't care. Just keep going, don't stop now, please!  
  
"As you wish," he chuckled, roughly turning me around so that he could kiss me fully. He doesn't wait, he immediately forces his tongue into my warm moist mouth and makes sure to explore every crevice before he's done. I pant a little heavily but that's soon interrupted when he leads me to a four-poster bed that I didn't even notice was there. How convienient for us.  
  
It seems like it lasted for hours, maybe it did. All I know is that when I woke up from that very realistic dream, you were there next to me, staring at me with those damn sexy eyes. The thing that really startled me though, was that you were stark naked.  
  
"Enjoy your nap, hikari?"  
  
Your hand starts threading through my wheat-blonde hair, and I give a small whimper. It's the only thing I can seem to do right now. For some reason, I'm scared. You chuckle heavily, then draw yourself closer to me.  
  
No, don't come closer, please! I try to move away from you but you just come closer, and I freeze. Your tan arms are slung around my neck, and your legs have wrapped around my waist. Swallowing hard, I get an idea of what you want. But...I don't want to do it. I don't think so anyway...  
  
"Hikari, all this time I've been pleasing you and answering your needs. And now, I want the same thing from you. Satisfy my need," he purred, his face an inch away from mine. Opening my mouth to say something, you immediately crush your lips against mine, and grind your hips against my own.  
  
A part of me is screaming at me not to fall into his planned trap, but the other part is also yelling to do it, give in to his alluring call. You grind your hips against mine again, this time harder but a lot more slowly and seductively. All self-reasoning leaves me at this point, and I take you, just like that.  
  
Curled up next to your nude form after what I have done, I shiver as I realize what I have become. All I am to you now is a pleasure slave, something to take your mind off of when your feeling bad, or someone to take your frustration out on with hard thrusts.  
  
I don't want to be this, but I have fallen into your well-laid trap too easily. There's no way out of this, not even in death. For surely you would follow me there, haunting me the rest of my life, getting what you want out of me. It would never end.  
  
I want to cry, scream, shout, do anything to avoid my fate. But I can't, in fear that you would wake up and do something to me. Damn it...  
  
And yet I can't help but feel a strong emotion for you, something that isn't hate or bitterness. I don't know what to call it, but that's what makes me so confused about how I feel for you.  
  
I hate what you do to my life, but I love what you do to my body.  
  
I might never stop feeling that way. I'm not sure that I want to.  
  
~!@#$%^&*)(_+~!@#$%^&*)(_+  
  
AR: I was expecting it to be a bit more happier than this, but I kinda like it this way. Cuz I think that's how Malik and Marik usually feel about each other, one of those love/hate relationship things  
  
Diane: Love/hate relationships are so damn confusing. They should either love one another, or just hate each other!! Why draw it out into a long complicated mess?  
  
AR: =p Some people like the long complicated mess that happens. Besides, u like R/B and isn't R/B usually love/hate?  
  
Diane: Er, yeah, well, uh....  
  
AR: ^_^ I rest my case. Anyway, leave a review plz!! 


End file.
